


i'm breathing fine

by monkeydra



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: Sephiroth comes back battered from a mission.





	i'm breathing fine

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to dmonfoxriot for the beta! ♥︎

“You’re back.” Sephiroth turned from where he rested his forehead against the door. Zack leaned against the doorway of their room, the blurriness in his eyes the only sign that he had been recently asleep. He could see clearer now that the swelling in his eye had gone down.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” he said, voice hoarse, and hoped Zack didn’t see the bruises around his throat. His skin continued to stitch itself back together under his clothes, a souvenir from a behemoth. Zack shook his head and walked to him, jerking to a stop and then walking quicker when he undoubtedly caught sight of the bruising and cuts down his neck and torso.

“They shouldn’t have sent you alone,” he said, gently lifting his hair away from his neck and looking so impossibly sad at the smudges of blue and purple mottled on his face, down his neck and chest, some scabs interspersed throughout. “It was too many, even for you.” He pulled him closer, gentle in a way Sephiroth has never needed—or been treated—pressing a soft kiss to his temple and running soothing hands through his hair.

“I’ll be completely healed soon.” It sounded muffled with the way he buried his face in the crook of Zack’s neck, so easy since Zack was one of the few men almost as tall as him.

“That’s not the point.”

‘ _Then what is the point?_ ’ he thought to himself and wrapped his arms around Zack’s waist.

“Would a materia help?” Zack asked, voice uncharacteristically quiet against his ear. Sephiroth shook his head. This was enough, he wanted to say, but the words caught in his throat. He didn’t push for a reply, instead pressing more kisses to his cheek, shifting his arms so they were around his shoulders and waist. Warmth spread through him, his heart lurching, fingers curling into the fabric of Zack’s shirt.

“I want…” he trailed off. “Never mind,” he said, already pulling away. Zack pulled him back in and nuzzled their cheeks together.

“You want?”

“I just want to sleep,” he breathed out, as if it was punched out of him. Zack squeezed him, carefully, and pulled Sephiroth’s arms away. He slid his hands down his arms to his hands and walked backwards, tugging Sephiroth along. “I want you there,” he continued, quieter, at Zack’s encouraging smile.

“Of course,” he said, squeezing his hands. He stopped walking so he could kiss him, quick and reassuring, smiling at Sephiroth’s sigh. “Anything else?” he asked and started walking again. His eyes kept flicking over his wounds, cataloguing how many and how quickly they were healing. Most of them had closed, his body just bruised now.

“I want to sleep in tomorrow.”

“I’ll clear your schedule, even if I have to fight Lazard to do it.” It was said playfully, but there was no mistaking the determination in those glowing blue eyes. He pulled them to a stop again just before they reached the bed and gave him another once over. “How are you feeling?” He considered downplaying it, but he couldn’t. He can’t lie to Zack.

“Sore.”

Zack nodded. “You’re taking tomorrow off,” he said as he unbuckled his coat and pushed it off his shoulders, his eyes darkening as he got a good look at the tapestry of bruises covering his torso. He pushed his pants down next. “And the day after.”

“I won’t take that long to heal.”

“Do it anyway,” he said, bringing his hands up to cup his face, thumbs rubbing over his cheeks. Sephiroth held eye contact for a moment before he nodded and let Zack pull him into bed.

**Author's Note:**

> this fic exists for two reasons. I was thinking about how Sephiroth's healing factor might work and I was thinking about Zack's effect on Sephiroth
> 
> hope you enjoyed! I also take prompts on [tungle](https://monkeydra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
